Lucy Fullbuster Dragoneel
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: Lucy's brothers are Natsu and Gray. One day their mom, Erza, Decides to enroll them in Fairy Tail High School. There she falls in love with Loki Stellar, but how can she be with him when Natsu and Gray think nobody's good enough for their sister, and scare every guy away from her? An: I decided to put the summary up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm new at this and this is my first story I hope you like it!**

_Summary_

Lucy's brothers are Natsu and Gray. One day their mom, Erza, Decides to enroll them in Fairy Tail High School. There she falls in love with Loki Stellar, but how can she be with him when Natsu and Gray think nobody's good enough for their sister, and scare every guy away from her?

_Details_

Natsu Fullbuster Dragoneel: fire dragon slayer. He is fun-loving, strong, rowdy, and protective of his friends and family. He's the brother of Gray and Lucy, and the son of Erza. His hobbies are eating, sleeping, video games, and fighting with Gray. He also has an exceed named Happy.

Gray Fullbuster Dragoneel: ice mage. He is cunning, smart, charming, strong, rowdy, and protective of his friends and family. He's the brother of Natsu and Lucy, and the son of Erza. His hobbies are stripping (he just doesn't know when he does it), beating Natsu at video games, and fighting Natsu.

Lucy Fullbuster Dragoneel: nature magic **(An: I gave her a different magic so all the stellar sprits could be real people.)**. She is smart, fun-loving, strong, rowdy, has a bad temper, and protective of her friends and family. She's the sister of Natsu and Gray, and the daughter of Erza. Her hobbies are reading, gardening, beating her brothers at video, and singing.

Loki Stellar: star magic **(An: I am only giving the details about Lucy, Natsu, and Gray, but I'll tell you names and the magic of a few others.)**

Erza Scarlet-Requip/Exquip (the knight)

Lyon Fullbuster (Gray's Cousin)-ice mage

Gazeel Dragoneel (Natsu's Cousin)- Metal dragon slayer

And many more.

**This is the first chapter! I hope you like it! **

**AN: I will always let you know whose P.O.V it is **

Lucy's P.O.V,

My name is Lucy Fullbuster Dragoneel. Mouthful isn't it? My mom's name is Erza Scarlet. Yes, we don't have the same last name, but there is a good reason for that! Anyway, I also have two brothers who are way overprotective. Their names are Natsu Fullbuster Dragoneel and Gray Fullbuster Dragoneel. They always fight! Then they make our really scary mom really mad! Mom was known as the strongest girl in Fairy Tail High School for Magic (also known as FTHSFM). We live in the town of Clover, and Fairy tail is in the town of Magonlia. Today we're packing to move to Magonlia because mom says we need to be with more people like us. You know; Dangerous, Rowdy, caring, loving, nice, protective, and, beats up anyone who messes with family. Gray, Natsu, and I think it's because that's where boyfriend lives. That's the reason I just know it!

"Lucy! Help me! This box is heavy!" Happy yells.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yell back.

Happy is our blue cat. A bred called exceed. Exceed is a cat that can talk, and use magic energy to have wings and fly. Our cousin, Gazeel (He's actually Natsu's cousin, but we all consider him as family), has one named Lilypanther and his sister, Wendy, has one named Charlie (Happy is in love with her).

So I helped Happy and now Mom, Happy, Gray, Natsu, and I are in the car. Mom's driving, Happy's eating a fish in the front seat (Don't ask!), Gray by the left window, Natsu by the right window (having motion sickness), and me in the middle. I, soon, fall asleep on Gray's shoulder because it's warm! Before I fall asleep I hope that my life will be good in Fairy Tail.

"Wake up Lucy! Wake up or I'll burn your clothes up!" Natsu yells.

I shot up and scream "**I'M UP!**" Natsu laughs.

"Come on and help you two lazy bones!" Gray yells. Natsu and I get out of the car.

Natsu gets head to head with Gray, "who ARE you calling lazy bones, STRIPPER?" Let me explain Gray learned Ice magic from Ul, and one of the ways he trained was by stripping in blizzards so now he has a HUGE stripping problem.

"Who ARE you calling Stripper, Flame Brain?" Gray retorts.

"You, Popsicle!"

"Weirdo!"

"I'm not weird, you are!" Natsu yells.

"You eat fire that's as weird as it gets!" Gray yells back.

While their going on and on, I'm grabbing boxes and putting them in the house. Mom finally has enough, and goes outside and asks, "Are you fighting?"

Now this may not scare you, but this is Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest mages ever! The boys get scared and put their arms around each other.

"Nope! Getting along like always right buddy?" Gray says nervously.

"Aye!" Happy two says (Natsu).

"Good let's get a move on!" Mom says.

So they help us bring the boxes in.

"I get to pick my room first!" I say excitedly then run upstairs before they could say anything. I chose a pink room. Natsu picks the one on the right of mine that's a flaming red. Gray chooses the one on the left of me that's a light blue. Mom chooses the only one down stairs, and it's just plain panel. The room next to hers, mom puts all her extra armor. She un-packs stuff for the living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, and her room. Natsu puts a chestnut colored dresser in his room, a mini refrigerator, a flat screen TV, and a king sized bed with flaming bedding. Gray has a white boyish looking dresser, a flat screen TV, a freezer to put all his ice sculptures in, and a king sized bed with ice bedding. My room (it's different than the show) has a radio built into the wall, a white with red roses dresser, pink tulips in each corner of the room, a king sized bed, bedding that looks like it was made from vines, and the softest pet that looks like it was made by different colored flower pedals. By the time we got done it was 1:00 in the morning. So we said our goodnights and go to bed. Tomorrow is the first day of Fairy Tail High School.

**The End of chapter 1**

**Please tell me what you think! **

**I should be able to update on most weekend and some week days.**

**I already got some chapters done. I'll try to upload as much as I can. I tried to make it funny so please tell me what you think because I worked really hard on this. Personally, I like NaLu better than LoLu, but I also like the idea of overprotective brothers because I have three and I like to connect to what I'm writing. I really love this show too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and thanks for the suggestions! I put the details and first chapter together because it was necessary.**

**If anyone wants to suggest anything, I can see if it goes along with the story. If it does I might add it.**

Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I was so confused. Where the hell is that sound coming from?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Oh yeah, the alarm clock! I grabbed it and,

CRASH!

Now, I can sleep. I was just dozing off when the door opens.

"Ready Happy?" Natsu 'whispered' Happy must have nodded because the next thing I heard was "GET UP!" from both of them.

I sit up and scream, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

"RUN!" Happy screams. They run out of the room, and I chase after them. They end up in the kitchen where mom and Gray are. Then, I get an idea in my head. I run to the freezer and open it. I can feel their eyes on me. I grab a fish, I make sure happy can't see what I have, and then I run to the trash can. I hold the fish over the trash can, and threaten to throw it in.

"No! Lucy, please don't!" Happy cries.

"Lucy, put the fish down," Natsu says like I have a gun in my hand instead of a fish.

"Their morning routine," Gray states rolling his eyes.

Mom stands up, walks over to me, grabs the fish, puts it into the freezer, and points to the clock. Oh no! School! I run up the stairs and take a five minute shower. When I get out, I put on my green skirt with my white with a red rose shirt. I brush my hair and teeth, and then I put some of my blonde hair in a pony tail to the side. Finally I go back down stairs.

"Twenty minutes and still twenty left!" Gray announces.

"Good job!" Natsu says smiling.

"Is that a new record?" Happy asks.

"No, her record's five minutes," Natsu explains.

"Oh!"

15 minutes later Gray asks, "Ready?"

I nodded while taking a deep breath.

It takes us three minutes to get there. As soon as I do I get a feeling that this is going to be a great change. I just hope we're ready for it.

"Come on Natsu, Gray! We need to find the masters office!" I say for the third time.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

I'm currently walking down the hall with Natsu and Gray on my heels, glaring at any boys looking at me. Happy's on Natsu's shoulder eating a fish. I FINALLY see a big sign that says 'Master Markrov's office'.

"Found it!" I say, "Come on guys!"

They followed me in. We see a small guy, who smiles at us as we walk in.

"You must be Ezra's kids. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy Fullbuster Dragoneel," he says, "call me either Master or Gramps."

"Okay Gramps!" Natsu, Gray, and I say together. Happy just says "Aye!" He smiles and grabs a stamp.

"Where would you like your stamp, and what color would you like them?" he asks.

"My shoulder and red," Natsu says.

"My chest and blue," Gray says.

"My back and green," Happy says.

"My hand and pink," I say.

He stamps each of us, and he gives us lockers. Our locker numbers are: Natsu-444, Gray-442, Happy-445 (don't ask why a cat has a locker because I couldn't tell you), and me-443. We all have the same schedule. We go to our lockers, and put everything but a pencil in them. Then we look for room 223. We finally found it, walked in, and told her we were the new students.

"Welcome I'm Miss Mirajane, but just call me Mirajane or Mira" The teacher says smiling. The bell rings and everyone runs to their seats.

Mirajane stands up and says, "We have three new students-(Happy glares at her) - I mean four new students!" She looks back at us, "Introduce yourselves and you-(She points at Natsu) - tell us about her, you-(Gray) - tell us about him, and you-(me) - tell us about him."

"I'm Natsu Fullbuster Dragoneel, and this is Happy!"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster Dragoneel," he smiles.

"I'm Lucy Fullbuster Dragoneel! Gray is the one who makes the plans, and when he is quiet, he's usually planning something."

"Natsu goes at things head on, and isn't scared of anything but mom and Lucy," Gray says.

"Well Lucy has the face of an angel, but the soul of a demon. She would have the soul of the devil, but the devil has a restraining order on her. When she's mad, she's scarier than our mom Erza," Natsu says.

Mirajane looks shocked, and she says, "Erza Scarlet is your mom?"

We all nod.

"Well Lucy sit by Loki, Natsu sit by Lisanna, and Gray sit by Juvia. Oh, and Happy sit with Natsu," she instructs.

The hottest guy I have ever seen is named Loki Stellar who I have to sit by!

**There is the second chapter! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think. That "**_**the devil has a restraining order on her"**_** thing is what my brother says about me. I will be taking suggestions so if you want something, and it fits with the story I'll put it in a chapter. The next chapter has magic in it.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. **

Ch.3

Loki's P.O.V

Demon soul? Devil has a restraining order on her? I don't know about that, but she is pretty hot. Then I heard Mira say, "Well Lucy sit by Loki…." I stopped listening after that. Lucy gives me a smile, but if looks could kill, I'd be dead with the glare Gray and Natsu are giving me. Here she comes!

Lucy's P.O.V

He's hot with a capital H.O.T! Oh shit, I have to sit by a guy! Gray and Natsu are going to kill him just for sitting by me! If he talks to me, he's definitely dead.

"Hi, I'm Loki Stellar," he says nicely.

"Hi," I say back, flashing a smile. Well, I'll just make sure Gray and Natsu don't hurt him to bad.

"Lucy! Loki! You can talk after class!" she's says with a hint of amusement, and then she winks at me. We stop talking until she says "There is fifteen minutes left, do what you want."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy walk over. Well, Happy hitches a ride on Natsu's shoulder. Lazy blue talking cat.

"Are you talking to our sister?" Gray demands.

"If you are, we will kill you!" Natsu threatens. Loki looks a little scared.

"Natsu, Gray!" I shout. The whole room gets quiet and stares at us.

"This doesn't concern you!" Natsu says, fire coming around his hands.

"What he said!" Gray agrees, ice coming to his hands. Doesn't concern me?

"Don't worry princess! I can take them!" Loki says, golden light coming to his hands.

"PRINCESS!" they both shout as the fire and ice growing stronger. I felt my eyes turn green.

"Guys!" I shout, and everyone else in the room comes over to us.

"Stay out of this!" Gray and Natsu shout. Big mistake.

They were about to attack when I screamed "VINE WRAP!" **(AN: For those who don't remember she has nature magic.)** Instantly vines come from the ceiling and wrap around them bring them to the air.

"Lucy! Put us down!" Natsu shouts.

"I agree with him!" Gray shouts.

"No" I say calmly.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouts.

"Shut up Natsu! Can you not see her eyes? She'll put you in the hospital! Again!" Gray shouts.

"Aye!" Happy says from me shoulder. When'd he get there? Natsu frowns.

"Do you guys want down?" I ask innocently. I heard a giggle in the crowd. They all nod.

"Promise you won't fight?"

"Yes!" all three of them shout at the same done. I simply snap and the vine disappear

THUD!

They all fall, and I laugh. Maybe they won't fight.

"I'm sorry, Loki, my brothers make me so mad, and if my eyes turn green, I'm pissed," I explain.

* * *

"It's fine princess," he replies. My brothers (who are behind me) glare at him.

I ignore them and ask, "Princess?"

"You're pretty enough to be one," he answers coolly.

"No flirting with my sister!" Natsu and Gray shout at the same time. I roll my eyes, and glance at the clock. Three minutes to go. Then some strange white hair caught my eye, followed by a familiar face.

"Lyon?" I ask. He walks up and hugs me.

"Lucy! I missed you! How have you been? It's been two years since I seen you last! That was some show you put on there. Gazeel's here too!" he says so fast I only caught some of what he said. He properly had coffee. I pull away and look at Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

I smile and say, "Told you we'd see Cousin Lyon and Cousin Gazeel if we moved here." They nod.

Loki says to me, "You have a lot of family here."

"Yea mom calls us 'Lucy and the four overprotective idiots and two cats'"

He laughs while Happy smiles, Natsu and Gray shout, "Hey!" and Lyon pouts.

RING!

"Class dismissed!" shouts Mirajane. We all walk out.

"What's your next class?" Loki asked.

"Art- Mr. Reedus- Room 213," Natsu, Gray, and I say at the same time. We were walking down the hall when a bunch of girls scream and cover their eyes.

"Gray!" I scream, "Put some clothes on!"

He looks down, "When did that happen?" Soon he's dressed, and Loki and Lyon go another way. Natsu, Happy, Gray, and I walk in the room. We don't see Lyon, Loki, or Gazeel until lunch.

**Please reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu and Gray were arguing about something stupid like usual. Lyon was beside me. Happy was in the bathroom (Sometimes he seems more human than cat). It was lunchtime so we are entering the lunch room. I looked around until I saw a guy with black hair eating metal. I sneak up as quiet as a mouse and cover his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who!" I say. He gets up really fast. He picks me up and spins me in circles.

"Lucy!" he smiles as he puts me down.

"Ice make lance!" Gray attacks.

"Breath of the fire dragon!" Natsu also attacks. While the attacks send Gazeel flying, I wasn't hurt because magic doesn't affect me. He gets up and starts attacking with metal. Everyone starts watching.

"Guys!" I yell. They keep attacking each other. I get up on a table.

"Guys!" I try again. My eyes change green. I sigh, with them I always have to do things the hard way.

"Rose Whip!" I scream. A whip with thorns all over it shows up. I crack the whip, but they didn't notice.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

I hit each of them with it.

"AHHHH! Lucy!" They all three scream.

I smile sweetly and say, "Yes?" They all glare at me. Natsu pouts; Gray looks both in pain and hurt, and Gazeel mutters something about me still being evil. I grab Lyons hand and sit down beside him. Gray sits by Lyon, Natsu sits by Gray, and Gazeel sits by Natsu. I guess their mad because none of them sat by me. Oh well.

"Yo, Princess!" Loki says. All four boys give him a death glare.

I say, "Hey Loki!" Loki and I talked for a little bit while the boys looked like they were thinking of a million ways to kill Loki and get rid of the body. I finally snap.

"Come on Loki! The idiots want to kill you so we'll move."

He smile and says, "We can sit by Hikibi and them." I wave at the idiots, and they look at me like I spoke Latin. Loki walked with me to a table with three boys. He motioned me to sit down, and then he sat beside me. They look at us and smile.

"Hi I'm Hikibi, and they are leaving!" One of the guys says. The other two smile, wave, and wink at me before they left. Then Hikibi grabs my hand and kisses it. He's either a gentleman or a playboy.

"I'm Lucy Fullbuster Dragoneel nice to meet you," I say nicely.

"No need to give me your full name. Wanna make out?" he asks. Playboy. Figures he was kind of cute.

"Sorry I don't date guys who ask me if I want to make out and I don't kiss who I don't date," I state, "besides my brothers and cousins would kill you."

"Who are your brothers and cousins?" he asks. I was going to tell him when four people sat beside me.

"Why'd you leave?" Natsu whines.

"Stop whining idiot," Gray says. I face palm while they start arguing.

I point to Natsu and Gray and say, "brothers."

"Those idiots are your brothers?" a guy who sits by Hikibi says, "I'm Boris." I hate when people say bad things about my family. My eyes flash green. Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Gazeel, and Happy (who appeared out of thin air) get up and back up.

I started my anger management exercise, "1. 1, 2, 1. 1, 2, 3, 2, 1. 1, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 1. 1-"

"What are you doing?" Boris interrupts.

"Natsu I'll let you handle this. I don't want to kill anyone on my first day of this school," I say ignoring Boris, "Loki, Hikibi come on." They get up confused and follow me.

I stand by Gray while Natsu smiles and says, "I'm an idiot?"

"Watch it," Boris says, "I'm known as the dangerous salamander in Clover."

Did he just? That guy is going to die. I glare at him.

"You liar! The one thing I hate more than someone lying to me," Natsu says calmly, too calmly.

"You little punk! Hell's Fire Wrap!" Fire went at Natsu. It looked like Natsu was swallowed by the flames. A girl screams.

Natsu laughs, and says, "You call this fire! This taste really bad!" The rest of the flames went in his mouth and he swallowed. "You want to fight?" Natsu asks, "Then let's fight!"

**This is the end of chapter 4! I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions. The '1. 1, 2, 1. 1, 2, 3, 2, 1. 1, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 1.' is one of the exercises in choir and it goes all the way to eight and back to one. Sorry to end it like this, but I wanted to give it a dramatic effect.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

Boris looks like he just shit some bricks. I smirk, and so does Gray, Lyon, Gazeel, and of course, Natsu.

"Boris! I'll be sure to tell how much of a jackass you were at your funeral!" I shout to him.

"Aye!" Happy says, "If there's fish, can we go to his funeral?" Gray, Gazeel, Lyon, and I sweat drop.

I was about to answer when Natsu asks, "What do you say, Boris? Got the guts to fight me?"

"Today will be your last day!" Boris threatens. Then he tries another fire attack, and Natsu eats it again.

"Thanks for the meal!" Natsu says, "Fist of the fire dragon!" Direct hit! Boris can barely stand, but now he looks pissed!

"I'll kill you!" Boris shouts.

"Bring it!" Natsu yells. They keep fighting. Natsu fights recklessly like an animal. No, like a dragon. Boris can barely keep up. The fight keeps going until,

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu attacks. Another direct hit, but this time he was out cold!

"I'm the dangerous salamander in Clover, Grays the ice king in Clover, and Lucy's the devil of nature!" Natsu says in an anger tone. I walk up to him and hug him. Then as if on cue the bell rings, and I laugh.

"Well Natsu, just in time! I knew I taught you well!" Gray says. Natsu glares at him. Loki and Hikibi looks amazed.

"We all have the same class next!" Lyon said for the third time today, and he's always been wrong. Gazeel simply throws me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and he starts walking to class.

"Let's go! We'll be late," he says. They all follow him, and they don't even try to help me!

"Traitors!" I shout. They just laugh, and I pout. "Well, then!" I yell.

* * *

It turns out we all really do have the same class, except Hikibi! Mr. Laxas pisses me off, and I don't even know him that well! It's sad. Currently he is calling row.

"Lucy Fullbuster Dragoneel?" he asks unemotional.

"Here!" I replied.

"Natsu Fullbuster Dragoneel?"

SNORE!

He looks at sleeping Natsu, and he walks over to him.

"He has lightening magic Natsu should be more careful!" a girl with short white hair says to me.

ZAP!

"AHHHH!" Natsu screams.

Mr. Laxas walks back to his seat and asks, "Gray Fullbuster Dragoneel?"

"Here!" Gray says.

"Lisanna Takeover?" **(AN: I don't know what her last name is)**

"Here!" the white-haired girl said.

"Loki Stellar?"

"Here!" Loki pretty much screams, making Mr. Laxas glare.

"And last Boris-"Natsu's, Gray's, Happy's, Gazeel's, and my laughter interrupts him.

"About Boris…." Natsu starts.

"Last time we saw him…." Gray continues.

"He was out like a light!" I finished.

"Aye!" Happy must have felt left out.

"But if you want to find him…" Gazeel starts.

"You could always check the lunchroom floor!" Lyon finishes in a baby voice. I thought he wasn't allowed to have monsters since last time he got arrested? Time really does fly. Mr. Laxas looks confused, but it doesn't question it.

So far I love this school!

**I hope you like it! PLease tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter! I hope you like it! Please review. **

Lucy's P.O.V,

Finally, the school day ended. I was so busy telling Loki where I lived that I almost didn't hear the final bell. During this period, I had Mr. (or miss it's hard to tell) Bob. He (or she) was subbing for Mrs. Cana because she got too drunk or something like that.

"Bye, Loki," I say.

"I'll come over," he promises.

"See you then," I reply. I go and meet my brothers and cousins.

"So you coming or not?" Gray asks Lyon and Gazeel.

Gazeel replies, "No we can't. We have to write a report on how to be a man in Mr. Elfman's."

"Okay. Let's go!" I say.

Natsu, Gray, Happy, and I were on our way home. I was bored so I sang.

"_Promise me_

_When you see_

_A white rose_

_You'll think of me_

_I love you so_

_Never let go_

_And I will be…._

_Your ghost of a rose"_ **(An: ****Ghost of a Rose**** by Blackmore's Night)**

I stopped when I noticed random people staring at me. Natsu and Gray clap so for fun I bow. We walked the rest of the way in a rare silence.

"Hi kids!" Erza, I mean, Mom said as we walked in.

"Hi!" we all say at the same time.

* * *

Natsu and I were playing Army of Two together. It was so fun!

DING DONG!

Since Natsu died for the third time, I screamed, "I'll get it!" I ran to the door. I could still hear Natsu's curses when I opened the door. It was Loki!

"Hi Loki!" I say breathlessly.

"Loki!" my brothers scream angrily.

"Who invited him?" Natsu asks like a jerk.

"I did! Got a problem with it?" I ask.

"Yes!" they both scream.

"Are you guys arguing?" mom asks as she walks in the room. The boys glare at Loki.

"Mom, tell them to leave Loki alone!" I say.

She looks at him and blinks before leaving the room saying, "You're on your own." Gee, what great parenting. Note the sarcasm!

"Loki, let's go!" I grab his hand, and I drag him away from my house.

* * *

"Stupid brothers and Erza," I muttered while walking down the street. I hear Loki chuckling.

I ask, "What's so funny?" He just shacks his head before grabbing my hand and taking me somewhere. In about five minutes, he stops us at this beautiful lake.

"Wow!" I say.

"I know," he says, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go ahead," I answer.

"Well Natsu has pink hair and fire dragon slayer magic, Gray has black hair and ice magic, you have blonde hair and nature magic, and your mom has scarlet hair and a different last name. How does that work?"

I was waiting for him or somebody to ask that, and I'll answer him the best I can.

"Well, my brother Natsu's real name is Natsu Dragoneel, my brother Gray's real name is Gray Fullbuster, and my real name is…. It doesn't matter. Natsu and I met when we were nine. We met at an orphanage. Natsu had only one living relative. Gazeel. I was always alone back then. I came to the orphanage when I was eight so did Natsu, but he's two months older than me. I was making a flower grow, a rose to be exact, and he saw me. I thought I was going to get in trouble because we weren't allowed to use magic at the orphanage. Instead he showed me a picture in flames, using his hands. He told me, 'we should be friends because we're the same!' But I told him, 'no since we're the same we should be brother and sister.' Since then we have been. I changed my name to Lucy Dragoneel. A lot of couples wanted either him or me, but unless they took both, we'd say no. When I was ten, three new people came. Ultear, Lyon, and Gray Fullbuster. Ultear was adopted almost immediately. Gazeel and Lyon were adopted by the same people. They had to almost drag Lyon by his hair because he wanted to stay with Gray. Gray told Lyon to go, and so he did. I was playing hide-and-seek with Natsu when I saw him make a heart out of ice. I said to him, 'you shouldn't do that you'll get in trouble.' He didn't have any friends because of his stripping problem. He asked me, 'who cares?' I remember sitting by him and saying, 'I do' before making a rose grow in my hands. 'Let's be brother and sister! We're the same, and you'll have another brother Natsu. He has fire magic!' He's been my brother ever since, but when Natsu and him met, the fought. But they still love each other like brothers. Natsu changed his name to Natsu Fullbuster Dragoneel, Gray changed his name to Gray Fullbuster Dragoneel, and I changed my name to Lucy Fullbuster Dragoneel. Erza Scarlet adopted us when we were twelve. She couldn't decide who she wanted Natsu, Gray, or me. Then in a cute little voice, I said, 'if you want one of us, you get all because we won't separate.' I remember her smiling and saying, 'then I guess you three better go pack.' That was five years ago, and we're seventeen now," I told him. He was speechless.

"We've been through a lot together, and we'll always be tighter no matter what!"

That I was sure of. No matter what!

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! **

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the seventh chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

"Wow I had no idea you were adopted!" Loki said for the third time (the first two times I was too busy looking at the lake to even care that he was there).

"Really? I thought it was obvious. I mean, like you said, Natsu is fire, Gray is ice, and I'm nature," I say because when you think about it, it is obvious. We got to the door, and I pecked him on the lips with mine. It was as if I couldn't help myself. I could see the shock on his face.

"See you tomorrow!" I said and walked in before he could say anything. I didn't see anyone so I walked into mom's room. She was sleeping. On her stand there was a bow on an alarm clock, and a note that said Lucy on it. The clock said _12:30 am_. What? I guess I was out later than I thought. I set my alarm clock as I walk up the stairs. The lights in my room were on. I saw Natsu, Gray, and Happy sleeping on my bed. Happy was asleep on my pillow, Natsu was on the right side, and Gray on the left side. I go into the bathroom, put on my pajamas, brush my teeth, and take down my hair. I go back in my room. In the orphanage, Natsu, Gray, and I always slept on the same bed because they were convinced that my bed was the softest in the whole place. There was a space between them, and I squeezed in there. I put my head in Natsu's neck and my legs wrapped around Gray's legs.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I wish someone would shut that off!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shut that thing up!" Two others and I shouted. Hold up! Two others?

"What the hell?" All of us screamed. Then we looked at each other. Oh yeah! Natsu and Gray slept in my room last night.

"Oh it's just you guys," we all said at the same time. AGAIN! Gosh, I feel like a triplet! They go into their rooms, and we all get dressed. We meet each other at the stairs.

"Happy, didn't you sleep in my room?" I asked Happy as we walked down the stairs.

"Aye! I did until you rolled over on my tail than I slept in Natsu's room!" he answered, "And I found his book Reasons Why Not to Trust Blue Flying Cats! Natsu's mean!" Happy pouted. Natsu did say he was making a book, but he just gives me the reasons then makes me write it. Even though he thinks it's _his_ book, it's actually mine. When we got downstairs, we went into the kitchen. There was breakfast on the table. Eggs and ice water for Gray, eggs with fish on them for Happy, eggs and a full bottle of hot sauce for Natsu, and eggs with flower petals on them. Our favorite breakfasts.

"Yay! Food and hot sauce!" Natsu yells and starts eating.

"Aye! Fish and eggs!" Happy says and starts eating by Natsu.

I sat by mom and Gray. Breakfast? Uh-Oh. Last time she did this we moved here. I glanced at Gray. From his face, the same thought crossed his mind. This meant news, and since it was all of our favorites, its big news (Natsu didn't pay attention or he would know too).

"After school, I have something to tell you!" Erza (when she does this, she's Erza not mom) says excitedly. Not good!

* * *

Okay Mom's news was probably bad, but if Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Gazeel, or Happy (Happy has a big mouth) find out I kissed Loki, all hell will break loose! We were walking into first period. Lyon saved Natsu, Gray and me a seat, but there's an empty one by Loki. I'll sit there!

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V, **(AN: Surprise!)**

Gray sat by Lyon so Happy and I sat by the underwear prince, but then I saw Luce sitting by Loki (His nickname is going to be Simba because he reminds me of a loin) Oh, Hell No!

"Stripper!" I say to Gray.

"Don't call me Str-"I him off.

"Look!" I say pointing at Loki and our little sister.

"Oh, Hell No!" he said causing Lyon to look at them. All three of us looked at each other and smirked.

We waited until Mira (Mirajane is too long) said, "Five minutes left so I don't care what you do!"

"Skull bashing time!" Lyon, Gray, and I say while standing up.

"I'll say things at your funeral!" Happy says. That traitor! What chapter was it? Oh yeah! Chapter 49, in my (no matter what Lucy says) book Reasons Why Not to Trust Blue Talking Cats!, is called "When it Comes to Pissing Lucy Off." Lucy's gonna get mad, but I don't care!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V,

I whispered in Loki's ear, "Don't tell Natsu, Gray, Happy, Gazeel, or Lyon about last night."

Loki raises an eyebrow,"Tell Natsu and get burned to a crisp. Tell Gray or Lyon and get frozen. Tell Gazeel and get stapped with a metal knife, or tell Happy, a talking blue cat, who would tell them. I'm too young to die so no worries."

I laugh. Well, it's the truth.

"But next time," he gets closer to my ear, "a peck won't be enough."

I hit him lightly, "I never know you were a pervert!"

"I'm a guy!" Loki joked.

SLAM!

We both jump. It was Gray, Lyon, and Natsu.

"Hi!" they said glaring at Loki.

"Stop!" I said. They looked at me.

"Please, Natsu, Lyon, Gray, please!" They look at me like I have three heads.

"Fine," they say. I smiled.

RING! RING!

"There's the bell," I say, "Let's go! Oh, and Gray just boxers are not a fashion statement!"

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! I put a little bit of romance in this one.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the eighth chapter!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

This school day went by in a blur. The only things that happened were Natsu, Gray, Gazeel, and Lyon fighting, Loki and Hikibi flirting with me, and Loki and Hikibi fighting over me. You know the usual stuff. The two that worried me today were the guys finding out about Loki and me kissing (even though it was a peck) and Erza's news.

"Guys, I'm freaking out about Erza's news. What about you guys?" I asked Natsu and Gray as we were walking home.

"I am because last time she said that we moved here," Gray said. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Aye!" Happy said, "I bet she's going to tell us something about fish!"

"I don't think so, and anyway she's probably going to tell us something to do with our magic," Gray suggested.

"No! Maybe she'll tell us, about the orphanage wanting to visit again, like they wanted to do a few years ago," Natsu said.

"What do you think?" Gray asks me. I was too busy thinking today is May 5th and in two days Natsu's going to be eighteen. In four days Gray, will be eighteen, and in two days and two months it will be July 7th the worst day of the year. It just happens to my birthday.

"Lucy, earth to Lucy!" Natsu says then he knocks on my head, "Anyone in there?"

BAM! THUD!

I bet that hurt first a punch him in the stomach then he falls, groaning. Gray laughs so hard he start rolling on the floor. I smile before,

STOMP! CRUNCH!

Oh, hopefully he can still have kids after where I just stomped. Good thing I decide not to where my heels!

"Bye!" I said with Happy on my shoulder and skipped away. I hope (if Gray can still have kids) his kids look like both their mother and Gray. Since the mother would be Juvia, they'd have blue or black hair. Then again, Natsu's kids would have either white or pink hair. White for their mother Lisanna. I should played play matchmaker and get Mirajane to help me. Mirajane, at lunch, told me she got mom and Jellal together. I have a weird feeling that we're going to see a lot more of him. If I find out they've been doing anything, I'll kill him.

* * *

I got home before Natsu and Gray (you know why). Happy was on my shoulder, eating a fish. What a rare sight! Note the sarcasm. I'm surprised Happy isn't fat with as much fish he eats. I walked in the living room, and without thinking, I sat on the couch. What's wrong with the couch?

"Can you get off me?" the couch asks me. Did the couch just talk? I scream and shot up. Mom comes running in. I look at the couch only instead of the couch, it was Jellal. Whew!

"What? What's wrong?" mom asks.

"The couch talked! But it turned out to be Jellal," I answered. Jellal laughed. I glared at him and pouted making him laugh harder. Jellal is okay. I especially love his sense of humor.

"Now I can tell you the news," mom looks around, "Where are you brothers?" Happy (now on mom's shoulder) laughed.

I smirked, "You'll have to wait for them because they're going to be a while."

"That's what happens when you punch Natsu in the stomach and kick Gray where the sun doesn't shine!" Happy says cheerfully. Mom and Jellal looked at me like 'what?'

"I didn't kick Gray where the sun doesn't shine," I said, "I stomped on him there."

All of us had a good laugh until mom starts holding her mouth and runs to the bathroom. Jellal gets up to go to her, but I beat him there. She was throwing up so I hold her hair back.

After about ten minutes, I ask, "Are you okay, mom?" She nods. Jellal helps her into the living room. Natsu and Gray were lying on the couches.

"Move, Natsu," I command

"No make him!" Natsu whines.

"Vine wrap!" Vines wrapped around him. He struggles, but I ignore him. I move my hands so the vines carry him over the couch Gray was lying on. I snap, and Natsu lands on Gray. They would have fought if mom wasn't there.

"What's the news?" Natsu asks, "And why do you have two scents instead of one?" We (Happy, Gray, and me) were confused.

"Well, Jellal and I are getting married," she starts.

"Congrats!" I scream while the boys nod in approval.

She clears her throat so we shut up, "And I'm pregnant!" she finishes.

**That's the end of chapter eight! I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think. I'm making Lucy way different because I always thought Lucy should be tougher. Well,**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the ninth chapter! I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

We froze for about two seconds before screaming, "WHAT?!"

Erza (for the moment she's not mom) smiled. The boys start yelling at Jellal, but I knew what this meant. She was going to get of us. That's what they do to me; keep me around until something better comes, and then get rid of me like trash. He was right. Tears went down my face. After everything, Erza's going to get rid of us.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza asks me. The boys stop and look at me. I didn't answer her or saying anything. I just ran. I ran upstairs to my room.

"Rock Barrier!" I say, and big rocks make a kind of barrier around the door. My nature magic can use rocks too. If I say rocks, big rocks will come, but if I say stones, small rocks will come. I walk over to my radio and blast the music. I lay on my bed, and even though the music is blasting, I can still hear them bounding on the door. Even if they break the door, they won't be able to come in. They know it too. The doors made of wood, and I don't care if Natsu burns it down. I don't want to get abandoned again, but that's what's going to happen. I'll write to my real mom, Layla, because that always makes me feel better.

This is what I wrote,

_Dear mommy,_

_I miss you so much especially at times like this. I know you're happy and safe. So I guess it's selfish, to think of only me in this note, but I need to tell you this. Erza's getting married to Jellal! I'm so happy for them, but Erza's also pregnant. That's what I'm scared of. I guess it's pathetic to be scared of an unborn child. What scares me is that she's going to abandon me! She never said it out loud so I could be wrong, but ever since __he__ abandoned me, exactly a year after the incident. I just can't deal with it again. Please tell me what I should do. I love you mommy. Love, Lucy_

_P.S. You know my last name so I don't need to write it._

* * *

Erza's P.O.V,

Why was Lucy crying? Why won't she let us in? And why is blasting Evanescence? All of the boys (including Jellal) were pounding on the door. I wish she would come out.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V,

I licked the envelope, and I put it in the dresser draw. I feel so much better.

BAM! BAM!

They're still trying to get in.

"Rock Break!" I say. The rocks left a huge mess in my room. Oh well, I'll have Natsu and Gray clean it.

"Vines!" I say. As vines appear, I point to the door knob. The vines grab the door knob, and as my hands moved, the vines moved too. I pulled back and so did the vines which opened the door. I expected everyone to run in or something like that, but instead, the boys fell in like they just got un-stuck from the door. I should have known. Erza stepped over them. She tried to hug me, but I stepped away.

"Why were you crying? I thought you'd be Happy," she says.

"Happy? I am happy for you, but you don't need us anymore. So I'm scared you'll abandon me like everyone else did," I explained. She seemed to be thinking.

"Lucy Ann Fullbuster Dragoneel! Just because I'm having a baby, doesn't mean I'm abandoning you! I love you! Never think otherwise!" she says sternly.

I smile, "That's why I talk to you. You always know what to say, mom." She hugs me, and Natsu, Gray, and Happy get up and hug us while we were hugging.

DING DONG!

We were brought out of our moment by the door bell.

"That better not be Loki!" my brothers yell at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"You were copying me! Flame Brain!" he yells back. Jellal, mom, and I just walk out and leave them to their arguing. They never change.

DING DONG!

I run down stairs and open the door. It was Gazeel and Lyon.

"Hey!" they said at the same time.

BAM! BAM!

"Ow, why'd you hit us?" Gazeel says holding his head. Lyon just pouts.

"For ringing the door bell twice! Idiots!" I yell, "Oh, the other idiots are fighting in my room!"

I smile and skip to mom's room like nothing ever happened.

**That's the end of chapter nine! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the tenth chapter! I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

The next morning, I woke up really early. My clock said said, '1:00pm.' Wow! I take a shower then got my second favorite breakfast: Ramen noodles, chicken flavored! Yum! Wait, didn't I have school today? No, it's Saturday. Duh! I think it's funny how I got Natsu, Gray, Gazeel, and Lyon to all clean my room!

_Flashback,_

_After I went to mom's room, we talked about making one of the guest rooms into a nursery._

_CRASH!_

"_What the? Lucy! Why are there rocks on the floor?" Natsu yelled. Yep, he's an idiot._

"_You're going to make them clean it, aren't you?" mom asked._

"_Yep!" I walked up stairs; they all looked at me expecting me to clean the mess so they could finish fighting. Yeah Right!_

"_Since you were fighting in here, you can clean the rocks!" I said like I was talking to two-year olds. Well, they act like they're two! _

_They started protest, but stopped when I said,"Clean it, or I'll cut off the only thing that makes you a man!"_

_End of Flashback._

It's safe to say they did it! I walk to the table to check my cell phone. It said, "One missed call from Loki 12:32pm." Wow! I thought I got up early! I, also, had a voice mail. I called my voice mail.

"One new voice mail from Loki, received at 12:32pm. Press one to listen to message," my voice mail thing said. Am I the only one who hates that? I pressed on

"First voice message," it said

Then Loki's voice came on, "Hey, Princess, just wanted to see what you were doing today. Call me!"

I hung up before the annoying voice came back on. Natsu and Gray came down stairs, and they looked at me surprised. Now they get up early! They're up around 9:00 to 10:30. I ignore them and walk outside with my phone. I called Loki.

"Hello?" it wasn't Loki that's for sure.

"Hi, I'm looking for Loki Stellar?" I told the girl I was talking to.

"You mean Leo? Hold on a sec. Leo!" Who in the hell is Leo?

"Hello?" now that's Loki!

"Who's Leo?" I asked. He chuckled.

"That's my real name," he answered. Leo the Lion! Oh, I'm so going to use this!

"I knew you looked like a lion!" I teased, "I bet you get high of Cat-Nip!"

"Ha Ha," Loki says sarcastically, "Lucy, why'd you call?"

"Because you called earlier, Duh! Oh, and can I come over?" I asked, "I'd invite you over here, but Natsu and Gray would kill you!"

"Yes they would, but I have a lot of siblings. If you think you can handle it, you can come over," he challenged.

"Loki, I grew up in an orphanage plus Natsu, Gray, Gazeel, and Lyon are all in my family," I said like duh.

"True. Yeah, you can come," he said.

"Yay!" I cheered. He just laughed. He told me his address then said his goodbyes. I walk upstairs and put on my blue skirt. Then I put on my white shirt with a blue strip in the middle. I put my hair in a tiny side pony-tail.

"I'm leaving!" I yell once I was down the stairs. Then I left before they could ask questions.

* * *

I walked for about a half an hour. Loki better be making this up to me! Is that his house? Wow! Almost as big as…. Better stop that thought. I walked up to the door. I knocked.

"Hold on a minute!" two little voices say.

I waited for about a second then the door opened. There stood two twin little girls.

"Hi! Who are you?" the one on the left said.

"You are really pretty!" the other one said.

"Thanks! I'm Lucy and I'm looking for Loki," I say nicely.

"Well, I'm Mini! And this is-"the one on the left starts.

"Gemini!" the one on the right finishes. Gemini toke my right hand, and Mini toke my left.

"We'll take you to Loki! He's in the kitchen with everyone else!" they said together. They walked me into the kitchen. There were eight people (including Loki) and one dog in the kitchen.

"Loki!" the twins say. Everyone looks at me. Good thing I have no shame or I would be as red as a tomato.

"Hey Loki!" I say. He smiles then he walks over and hugs me.

"Good kitty!" I say; I couldn't help myself.

"Your mean!" he says and pulls away.

"I know, but you love me!" I accuse him.

"Nope!" he says turning away.

"Someone's in denial!" I say in a sing-song voice. His family laughs.

"Traitors!" he yells at them.

Before they could say anything, I say,"Excuse me! You're one to talk! Who was one of the people who let Gazeel carry me like a sack of potatoes into a class room?"

"Calm down, Princess," he says.

"Gemini, Mini tell, Loki I'm not talking to him!" I say dramatically.

Gemini and Mini both say, "Loki, Lucy's not talking to you!"

"Fine then she's not getting any pizza then," he tells them. Pizza? Pizza is the magic word!

"Loki, did I tell how much I love you, today?"

**How did you like it? Tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the eleventh chapter! I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

"Okay, bye guys!" I yelled back to Loki's family. It was now 10:00pm. That was such a fun night! It went a little like this;

_Flashback,_

"_Loki, did I tell you how much I love you, today" _

_His family laughs._

"_Hey! Wait a minute!" I smack Loki on the back of the head, "You are so rude! You never introduced me to the other people in the room!"_

"_That's Aquarius aka my mom," he points to a blue haired girl who smiles at me, "That's Scorpio aka my dad." He pointed to the person Aquarius was sitting on. _**(An: I thought it would be a good idea!) **_"You've already met the twins so this is my sister, Aries," he pointed to a really shy girl, "My other sister, Virgo." The girl in a maids outfit waves. "That's my brother, Cancer," he points to the guy doing Aries's hair, "And my brother, Sagittarius." He points to the guy with the bow and arrows in his hand. "Libra, Pieces, Taurus, and Capricorn are in college," he says, "And this is my buddy, Plue." He pointed to the puppy. _

"_Loki, don't take this the wrong way, but you have a lot of siblings!" I told him._

"_At least if you come over here, no one tries to kill you! If I go to your house, your brothers try to kill me!"_

"_There's a reason for that!"_

"_What's the reason?" he asks._

"_They don't like you!" I say cheerfully. He sweet-drops_

"_Why?"_

_I rolled my eyes then I walk over to Aries, and say, "Imagine someone flirting with her," I point to Aries, "Openly and right in front of you. What would you do?"_

"_Kill them!" all the boys in the room say together._

"_Well, my brothers would kill you then bring you back to life just to kill you again!"_

"_I get it now!" Loki says._

"_So you flirt with her all the time?" Cancer asks with a smirk on his face._

_So they argued for about an hour. Then we talked and played games for hours. Then I had to leave because the boys called._

"_Have a good night!" they yelled_

"_Okay, bye guys!"_

_End of flashback._

* * *

So currently, I was walking home. Suddenly I stop. I looked around because I felt like someone was watching me. It couldn't be the Stellars because I'm too far from their house. No one was around. Now there would be a lot of things to do like call the police, but I'd never do that! I think they still have a warrant out for my arrest (let's just say Natsu and Gray have awesome birthday parties!) So I started running. Even when I was gasping for air, I kept running. I ran into the house. I walked in the kitchen gasping for air. Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Gazeel, mom, Jellal, Happy, Charle, and Wendy were in there. Wendy is Gazeel's little sister. The people who adopted Gazeel wanted a girl too. When Wendy's mom disappeared, they found her and took her in. Charle is Wendy's exceed. I grabbed a cup of water.

"Someone *Gasp* was watching *Gasp* and following*Gasp*me," I say then drink me water faster than Gray strips. That's saying something! The boys and mom get up and go outside to look around leaving me alone with Wendy and the cats. She runs up and hugs me.

"Hi baby girl!" I say smiling. A few years ago she told me, I was more of a mom than her adopted mom.

"Lucy!" she hugs me tighter.

"How's your magic?" I ask.

"Good, but not as good as yours!" she always thinks she weak, but I know she's not. I got to eye level with her.

"You are as good as you, and that's all you need! Gardine thought you well," I told her. Let me explain a little family history. On July 7, X777, two things happened that I'll never forget. One of them is all the dragons disappeared. Most dragons had slayers, or kids the taught dragon slayer magic. Natsu's dad is Igneel the fire dragon, Gazeel's dad is Metalicana the metal dragon, and Wendy's mom is Gardine the sky dragon. Igneel and Metalicana are brothers; that's how Natsu and Gazeel are related.

She smiles, "Thank you, Lucy!"

"You're welcome, baby girl!"

As if on cue, everyone comes back in.

"We couldn't find anyone so just be more careful," mom says. I nod.

"We have to go. Come on, Wendy!" Gazeel say. Believe it or not he's a good brother!

"I have to go too! Bye!" Lyon says.

They leave. I get home and everyone leaves! Meanies!

"What did you do today, Lucy," mom asks.

"I went to Loki's house!" I say.

"What?!" the boys jump up and scream.

I just smile and walk upstairs.

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the twelfth chapter! I hope you like it! For this story I've had 32 reviews! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Lucy, Wake up!" Gray shouts.

"What?" I say tiredly.

"We have to get things ready for Natsu's birthday party," he explains.

I shot up, "Shit!"

He just walks out the door. I'll get him later! I run to my dresser and get out my shirt that has a flaming rose on it. Then I grab my fire skirt Natsu got me. I run into the bathroom. I turn the shower water on. Wow! This water feels so good! I want a Monster Energy Drink, but the boys won't let me! Stupid brothers! I mean seriously I can get drunk, but when it comes to a Monster, oh no! After I get out of the shower, I'll do something to annoy all the boys. I'll invite Loki to the party! I turn off the water off. I pick up my cell phone after I get dressed. I dial Loki's number.

Loki answers, "Hello?"

"Do you want to come to a party at noon?" I get straight to the point.

"Sure! I'll be there, but where is it?" he asks.

"My house! See you there!" I hung up on him. I go downstairs to help decorate the house. Natsu's favorite flower is a sunflower because they remind him of the sun which reminds him of fire. So I made Sunflower in each corner, and every flower reached the ceiling. Gray already made a dragon out of his ice magic. It was on the coffee table. Before you ask, Natsu knows about the party, and he invited Lisanna. Gray invited Juvia. Gazeel and Lyon invited their girlfriends. I, honestly, couldn't believe they had girlfriend. Gazeel's said his girlfriend's name is Levy, and Lyon said his girlfriend's name is Sherry. I hope, this year, I remember what happens at the party.

"Lucy, bake the cake!" Gray yells at me.

I smile, "Vine Wrap!" he's going to be up there for a while. I started baking two cakes. One to set on fire for Natsu and one for everyone else.

"Hey!" Natsu came running in. He looks like a kid in a candy store! "Is Gray my piñata?"

* * *

DING DONG!

"Gray get the cakes while I get the door!" I yell. Mom and Jellal were on the couch.

"Okay!" he goes into the Kitchen. I open the door. My cousins and two girls were standing there.

"Lucy!" Wendy yells and hugs me.

I pick her u and say, "Come on in!"

Gazeel says, "This is Levy." A blue-haired girl smiles at me.

"This is Sherry!" Lyon says pointing to the pink-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you!" I say.

DING DONG!

I run to the door and I open it. It was Loki, Juvia, and Lisanna. The girls greet me before walking over to Natsu and Gray. Loki kisses my check. I grab his hand, and brought him in. the boys (including Jellal) glared at him. I just laugh. It's funny and annoying! So all of us talk for a while. Gazeel, Lyon, Natsu, Gray, and I kept glancing at mom.

"I get it!" she screams, "Wendy, Happy, Jellal, let's let them party." They all leave.

Finally! Every year since we turned fourteen, mom "accidently" leaves the liquor cabinet unlocked and then leaves in the middle of the party. Isn't our mom awesome?

"I'll get it!" Gray yells then runs to the kitchen.

"I'll get the cups!" Lyon yells and runs in the kitchen.

"What's all this about?" Loki asks.

"You'll see!" I wink at him.

Then Gray walk back in with vodka and tequila with Lyon behind him with the cups.

"Drinking time!" Gazeel, Gray, Lyon, Natsu, and I scream. Gray poured each cup half full of Vodka and half full of tequila.

"Going to drink?" I ask picking up a cup. In response Loki, Levy, Sherry, Lisanna, and Juvia pick up a cup and start drinking. Gray, Lyon, Gazeel, Natsu, and I start drinking too.

* * *

I woke up to a really bright light. I shot up. This isn't my house! I was in a call at the jail house. Damn, they got me again! I look around. Levy, Sherry, Lisanna, and Juvia (they were sleeping) were in the cell with me. In the cell beside us, Lyon, Gray, Gazeel, Natsu, and Loki were sleeping. Gray and Natsu is who I decided to wake up.

"Vine wrap!" I whisper. Vines wrap around Natsu and Gray. "Bring them closer, please!" I still whisper. The vines bring them to the bars by me. I reach my hands through the bars and grab their hair.

BANG!

"OW!" they yell. Does it hurt, that bad, to get your head slammed into prison cell bars?

"Shut up!" I whisper-yell. I looked around to see if other people woke up. Thankfully, they didn't.

"Shit!" I hissed to them, "We got caught again!"

"Damn it!" they said together.

"Ow, my head!" I look over to see Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, and Sherry waking up.

"First hangover?" I asked. They all nodded.

"First hangovers are the worst!" Gray says.

"Yeah, I remember my first hangover!" Natsu says.

"That was the first time we got arrested!" we look at Lyon.

"Yeah, it sucked!" Gazeel says.

"How many times have you been arrested?" Loki asks me looking shocked.

First time I got drunk (age 14)

First time I cussed out a cop (age 14)

The first time I got caught stapping a boy in the nuts with a pencil (age 14)

Second time I got drunk (age `14)

First time I cussed out the magic council (age 15)

Think the boys will let me get by with saying 5?

"I don't know maybe five times?" I say innocently.

"I lost count after you got arrested the seventh time!" Natsu says.

"Really? I lost count at twenty!" Gray says.

"Lost count at twenty-five," Lyon says.

"I lost count at thirty," Gazeel says.

"I lost count at thirty-seven!" we all turn to the cell door. It was Erza and a random cop. He un-locked our door and the boy's door. As I walked out, I screamed, "See you next time, Cop!"

* * *

We were all in the car laughing (except Natsu) about what just happened.

"I can't believe you've been arrested that many times!" Loki says laughing.

"They've been arrested twenty times including today!" I say pointing to Natsu (who's having motion sickness), Gray, Gazeel, and Lyon.

"Juvia thinks it's funny that you all have been arrested that many times!" Juvia says laughing.

"I do too!" Lisanna and Levy say at the same time (both laughing).

"Me three!" Sherry says laughing. You'd think we were high of laughing gas!

"I think it's funny too, but Lisanna, Juvia, here's your stop!" mom says. The car stopped?

Lisanna laughs and says, "Bye guys! This was fun! Let's go Juvia!" She jumps out of the van.

"Juvia thinks we should all do this again sometime!" Juvia says then jumps out of the van. We waved at them, and mom starts driving again. We talk non-stop about the wedding and Gray's birthday. This time I feel the car stop. Sherry kisses Lyon while Levy kisses Gazeel.

"Bye guys!" they yell after they were outside.

Then we stopped at Gazeel's and Lyon's house. (Lyon's adopted parents died so he moved in with Gazeel!) They left.

"I'll just get out here, I have to pick up something for my mom or she'll flip! See you tomorrow!" Loki says then leaves. As we were going home, mom says she'll give us notes for school. Today is Monday, isn't it?

"Your party's on Saturday, right?" I ask Gray.

"Yep!" he says. I turn to Natsu.

"When are you going to ask Lisanna out?"

"W-what are you t-talking about?" he stutters.

"HAHA! Natsu and Lisanna sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-"Gray starts singing.

"Need I remind you how you're going to ask Juvia out tomorrow?" I interrupted.

"S-shut up!"

"HAHA! Ice princess was converted!" Natsu says laughing.

"I never was gay, Flame Brain!" Gray yells.

"What did you call me, Underwear Prince?"

"You heard me Ash-for-Brains!"

"When is Loki going to ask you out?" mom asks me. The boys shut up. Amazing, isn't it?

"I don't know, but I hope soon," I say honestly.

"'I hope soon' are you out of your damn mind?!" Gray yells.

At the same time Natsu yells, "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"He better not ask you out!" they both scream.

Mom and I just laugh. I really do hope he asks me out soon. He's like my lion, and I'm his princess! It's like Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. It's hard with overprotective family members (*Cough*Brothers*Cough*Cousins*Cough*), but I want to give it a chance!

**That's the end! It was a really long chapter! Wish me luck! I'm going to Kentucky! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the thirteenth chapter! I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

I was walking with Natsu and Gray to school. They are still mad at me because I like Loki. So what? Did I get mad at them when they asked for advice to get Lisanna and Juvia? No! If you're wondering this is what happened with Gray:

_Flashback (Day before Natsu's Party),_

_I was licking the envelope of the letter I just wrote to my real mom, Layla._

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"_Come in!" I yelled confused. Since when did the knock? The only time they really do is if I'm in tears or if I saw something that could scare me for life. Gray comes in the door (He should put on some clothes) and sits on my bed._

"_I need advice from a lady," he says shyly. I look around. There's no lady in here!_

"_Why are you in here then? I'm no lady!" I say. He smiles._

"_Okay, I need advice from a girl that's not Erza," he says still smiling. Much better! _

"_Girls?" I ask. He nods._

"_Who is she?"_

_He mumbles, "Juvia." I knew it!_

"_You know she's obsessed with you, right?" I ask. He's not THAT much of an idiot to NOT have seen it, right?_

"_She is?" he asks shocked. I guess he is that much of an idiot!_

"_You should ask her to Natsu's party. If you have a good time, ask her out on Monday or if the same thing that happened last year happens again, ask her on Tuesday," I tell him._

"_Thanks! I'll call her now!" he says excitedly._

_End of Flashback._

And what happened with Natsu:

_Flashback (Still the day before Natsu's party),_

_Gray just left. I feel good! I mean it feels good to help him and Natsu! Sometimes._

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

_Who is it this time? And why are they knocking?_

"_Come in!" I yell. Natsu walks in without Happy._

"_Can I have advice?" he asks. I nod._

"_Okay, so…... there's this girl who I like. Should I ask her out?" he asks._

"_Lisanna?" I ask._

_He blushes, "Yeah."_

"_She loves animals so we can get her gifts and stuff using that…. How about you ask her to your party, and if you guys have a good time, ask her out?" I ask, "Just don't give her flaming flowers like you did for mom on her birthday. Better yet, don't give her anything that has to do with fire!"_

"_That sucks!" he whines._

"_Get over it!" I say, "Now get out I'm tired!"_

_End of flashback._

I wonder if they had a good time during the party, I don't remember it!

* * *

After Mirajane gave the whole you can talk now thing, I went up to her desk.

"Yes, Lucy?" she asks politely.

"Gray is going to ask Juvia out today, and Natsu's going to ask Lisanna out soon!" I whisper so only she can hear.

"EPPP!" she squeals happily.

"I know!" I squeal back. I felt an arm go around my neck. It was, of course, Loki.

"What's up with the squealing?" Loki asks.

"Nothing!" Mirajane and I say at the same time. He just looks confused.

"Do you know what happened at the party on Sunday?" he asks, "Mom asked me about it, but I don't remember anything."

"Oh, that happens to us every party except Wendy's and Mom's parties!" I say cheerfully.

"What?" he asks/screams.

"Hey, don't blame me! I didn't pour the drink down your throat!" I say defensively.

"Chill!" he says, "Hey, do you want to go out to eat after school?"

I was about to answer, but Natsu and Gray yell, "ARE YOU ASKING OUR SISTER OUT!?"

"Yes," he says looking into my eyes the whole time.

"EPPP!" Mirajane squeals.

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Natsu and Gray scream the run after him. Loki bolts out the door with Natsu and Gray on his tail.

"Aren't you going to go all 'Kill them with Nature' on them?" Mirajane asks.

"Nope! If Loki lives, I'll say yes though!" I tell her. She squeals again.

"Are coming to the baby shower?" I ask.

"Yes!" she answers.

* * *

"Where are Natsu, Gray, and the lion boy?" Gazeel asks.

"Loki is probably six feet under, and Natsu and Gray are either in jail for murder or dancing on Loki's grave!" I say cheerfully. Lyon was laughing really hard because he saw the whole thing.

"Must you say everything bad so cheerfully?" Gazeel asks.

"Yep!"

**That's the end! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Please **

**Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the fourteenth chapter! I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

I walk into my house since school ended. I haven't seen Natsu, Gray, or Loki since Loki asked me out.

"Hey, Mom!" I run into Erza's room,"Have you seen- NEVERMIND!" I run upstairs. Yuck! Not a sight I wanted to see! Jellal and Erza making out! Now I have to burn my eyes! I'm going to be scared for life!

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Who is it?" I ask in a tiny voice. If it's Erza or Jellal, they are NOT coming in! Just kidding, it's like a game I have to play!

"It's Jellal and me!" Erza says.

"Go away, Erza! You scared me for life!" I yell in mock pain.

"Oh, Gee, I'm so sorry," she says sarcastically.

"Well, Fine then! Jellal scared me for life! Red/Scarlet and blue don't go together!" I yell.

"Hey! What did I do?" he yells.

"Does making out with my mom ring a bell?" Is he seriously asking me that?

"Who was making out with mom?" Natsu yells. When did he get here?

"Jellal!" I scream back.

"We're going to kill you!" Gray yells. They have to stop popping up out of nowhere!

CRASH!

"THAT'S MY FAVORITE FLOWER VASE!" mom yells. I swear they give a new meaning to the saying 'Loves a Battlefield!' Well, I'm out of here. I don't want blood all over me! I know! I'll call Loki! I picked up my phone.

CRASH!

I better leave first! Going out the door would require me to go downstairs. That would be hazardous to my health. So I'll just go out the window. Good thing there's a tree not too far from the little roof out my window! I open the window and step on the roof.

"Tree, please grow," I say using my magic. The branch grows towards me.

"Thank you!" I say happily. I start walking on the branch. I walk all the way to trunk of the tree, and I climb down the tree. When I get to the bottom, I call Loki's cell.

"Hello?" he answers. So he lives.

"Hey!" I say, "Did my brother put you in the hospital?"

"No," Loki says (A MIRACLE!), "I'm too fast for them!"

"That offer still on the table?" I ask talking about him asking me out.

"Yeah," he says.

"Then let's go!"I say.

"Okay! See you at Fairy Tail Café!" he says.

"Okay, see you!" I sat then hang up. This will be fun! CRASH! I look up to see a window broken and the microwave on the grass. Wow! Do they have to damage the property too?

* * *

Fairy Tail Café is a cute café. It's only two streets from the high school. I was currently sitting on a huge wall by the courthouse. So this is where I'm going to be coming to a lot! Beside the courthouse is the café. You can tell it's like the school because it's loud and rowdy! Lyon told me it's a place that Natsu, Gray, and I would like.

"Hey!" I turn my head to see Levy.

"Hey!" I say jumping off the wall.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Waiting for Loki. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Since I go to Fairy Tail High School, its fun to come here too," she replies.

"You go to Fairy Tail High School?" she nods, "I've never seen there!"

"That's because I'm in most A class classes," she explains.

"Oh, that explains it; I'm in most B class classes!" I say. Let me explain, A class classes are for advanced student, B class classes are for average students, C class classes are for the students that need a little help. Natsu, Gray, and I have one A class. The one Mr. Laxas teaches.

"See you later!" Levy says then walks in the café. I stand waiting for about ten minutes before Loki finally comes.

"Hey, am I late?" he asks.

"No, I was walking when I called you," I told him. Well, it was sort of true.

"Come on," he starts walking in another direction then the where the café is.

"Where are we going?" I ask following him.

"Wouldn't you rather go to the beach?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I need my bathing suit!" I say.

"Then we'll stop at your house; I'll swim in my shorts," he says.

"Well, let's go then!" I grab his hand, "I'll use my magic because my family's probably still fighting!"

He was about ask, but I interrupt him saying, "Don't ask! You really don't want know!"

"How bad?" he asks, and we start walking.

"I'll be scared for life!" I say dramatically.

* * *

CRASH!

"Duck!" I say and pull Loki down. As if on cue, the TV went flying over us.

"You weren't kidding about the fighting, were you?" Loki asks shocked.

"Nope!" I say cheerfully while getting up. Then I concentrate my magic.

"Vine Wrap!" I say thinking only of my Blue polka-dotted bikini. I open my eyes as the vines carry my bathing suit to me.

"Thanks, Vines!" I say, "We have to run!" I start running.

"Why?" he asks struggling to catch up with me.

"If they saw the bathing suit I picked out, they'd kill both of us!" I say.

"Why?" he asks again.

"You'll see!" I say and wink at him.

Oh boy! Is he in for a surprise!

**That's the end! I hope you liked it! Please **

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the fifteenth chapter! I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

I was currently walking with Loki, laughing about what happened at the beach. I have my bikini on with my skirt covering the bottom.

"What was that guy's problem?" Loki asks while I laugh.

"The first guy or second guy?" I ask still laughing. Okay you are probably wondering what in the hell is this girl smoking? Or you are wondering what I'm talking about.

So I'll tell you….

_Flashback,_

_We finally got to the beach! _

"_I'll be back," I told Loki._

"_Okay, I'll be in the water!" he says._

"_I thought lions hated water?" I ask smirking._

"_Ha ha very funny," he says, "But it's rain I hate!"_

_I smiled as he takes off. Then I walk in the bathroom. I hurry and change into my bikini. I grab my clothes and put them in the bag I found on the way here. I walk out and start looking for Loki. When I finally found him, I walk until I'm two feet from the water. First, I put down my bag then I ran and jumped on Loki's back._

"_What the?" he looks up at me. Then he smirks and throws me off him. Oh no he didn't! I come up for breathe and feel a sting from where my hair hits my back. Then I smirk and go back under. I grab his foot than I drag him under. After rough housing for a while, we get out and lay on the beach. I love the feeling of the sun on my skin after swimming. Next thing I knew, there was a shadow over me instead of the sun. So I opened my eyes. There standing over me, was a guy with blonde hair just smiling at me. Can you say STALKER? _

"_Hi, I'm Sting!" he says. Blond hair and named Sting? I've heard of him! My brother, Natsu, hates him with a passion!_

"_My brother will kill you if he finds you talking to me," I told him and closed my eyes again. But not before, I saw Loki's jealous face. Damn it! If only this wasn't Natsu's enemy!_

"_Who's your brother?" he asked. I open my eyes again and sat up._

"_Natsu Fullbuster Dragoneel," I say slowly so even he could understand._

"_My apologies! I, um, something to do! Bye!" he says before running away. I smile at Loki. He's looking at me like 'what?'_

_If only he knew!_

_End of flashback._

That was the first guy.

The second guy was a waiter and he…..

_Flashback (A few minutes after Sting left),_

"_Come on! I'm hungry!" I whine._

"_You know what? You remind me of Natsu when you're hungry!" he told me as we were walking to get something to eat. Yet, we were still on the beach._

"_Don't insult me!"I say, "Besides I put my skirt back on for you! So I deserve food!"_

"_Fine! Calm down!" he says, "And it's not my fault that the beach's restaurant was on the other side of the beach!" I pout. He laughs at me. _

_When we FINALLY get to the restaurant, Loki opens the door like a gentleman._

"_Thank you my gentle lion!" I say._

"_You're welcome," he says. Then he drags me to a table by the window where you could see the ocean. I was looking through the drinks on the menu. I want a root beer with lemon drops in it! _**(An: I really do drink that, and even though it sounds weird, it's really good!) **

"_Do you know what you want?" I ask Loki._

"_Besides you, milk," he says._

"_Loki Stellar, are you flirting with me?" I ask pretending to be shocked._

"_I don't know. Am I, Princess?" he asks smirking._

"_I think you are," I say._

_He was about to say something else, but the waiter comes over, and asks, "What can I get you to drink?" He wasn't asking Loki, he was only asking me._

"_Can I have a root beer with some lemon drops in it?" I ask. He nods and writes it down._

"_Loki, what do you want?" I ask._

_He was glaring at the waiter, but he still says, "A glass of milk."_

"_Okay, I'll be right back to take your orders!" he says and walks away._

"_Are you jealous?" I ask._

"_No!" he says through gritted teeth._

"_Riight and my dad was a fish," I say sarcastically._

"_Yeah," he says. I raise an eyebrow. Is he ignoring me?_

"_Hey Loki!" he just keeps glaring into the direction of where the waiter disappeared._

"_Is the sun hot?" I ask. This is what I do to people when they ignore me. Say random things!_

"_The cake has mustard," I try again. That's it! I always have to go extreme!_

"_Loki, I'm pregnant and you're the father!" I say._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" he yells standing up. Works every time!_

"_I say that to boys who ignore me!" I say cheerfully. He holds his heart and sits down. I just laugh at him._

"_Okay, here's your milk and root beer!" the waiter says and hands them to us. Then the waiter looks at me."What would you like to eat?" he asks staring at a place where he should NOT be staring. Loki just stands up and punches him in the face. The waiter falls over a table. Then Loki grabs my hand and drags me out. He leaves my shirt, and continues to my house while I was laughing_

_End of flashback._

And that's what happened!

* * *

"Well Loki, I had a nice time, even though I'm still hungry!" I say.

He smiles, "Good. See you at school!" he walks away. My brothers are going to kill me!

I walk in the house. HOLY SHIT! All the pictures were on the floor, there was broken glass everywhere, most of the windows were broken, and nobody was around. It might look like we were robbed, but I know Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and mom did this.

"MOM!" I scream, "NATSU! GRAY! JELLAL!"

No answer.

"FINE! IF NO ONE ANSWERS I WILL TEAR THIS HOUSE DOWN!" I scream, "THEN I WILL FIND EACH OF YOU AND CUT YOUR HEADS OFF AND MOUNT THEM ON A WALL!"

"S-scary! MOM PROTECT US!" I hear Gray and Natsu scream.

"A-aye!" Happy screams too.

"SHUT UP OR SHE'LL FIND US!" mom and Jellal yell. Really? They are making me play hide and seek? Wow! Well, they sounded like they were in my room. If they messed up my room, the police will never recognize their bodies! Just thinking of that makes my eyes turn green! I walk up the stairs quietly. Even the upstairs was messy! I go into my room. The door was opened. When I walked in to my room, I noticed it was the same way I left it. That's good! Now I might not have to kill them!

"Oh, mom, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Jellal, come out of the closest!" I say calmly.

They come out, but Happy is hiding behind Natsu who was hiding, with Gray, behind Jellal who was hiding behind mom who was trying NOT to laugh at the boys.

"This house better be spotless when I wake up!" I yell.

"A-aye!" Happy and Happy 2 (Natsu) say, and run downstairs with Gray and Jellal right behind them. Am I that scary?

"Do you think they know the house cleaner is coming tomorrow?" mom asks me.

"Nope!" I say cheerfully.

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! I am so happy because my birthday is on Sunday (11/11/2012)!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the sixteenth chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry for taking so long so just in case I'll out a recap on so you remember!**

_Recap_: _"Oh, mom, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Jellal, come out of the closest!" I say calmly._

_They come out, but Happy is hiding behind Natsu who was hiding, with Gray, behind Jellal who was hiding behind mom who was trying NOT to laugh at the boys._

"_This house better be spotless when I wake up!" I yell._

"_A-aye!" Happy and Happy 2 (Natsu) say, and run downstairs with Gray and Jellal right behind them. Am I that scary?_

"_Do you think they know the house cleaner is coming tomorrow?" mom asks me._

"_Nope!" I say cheerfully._

* * *

_Ch. 16_

Lucy's P.O.V,

BEEP! BEEP!  
This again? Stupid alarm clock!

BEEP! BE-CRASH!

Much better! I was just dozing off when,

SPLASH!

I shot up. Cold! This water is cold! I look up just in time to see Natsu disappearing through the door. HE'S DEAD! I run down stairs as fast as I could.

"NATSU!" I scream and keep looking for him.

"He left saying something about not wanting to go to the ER," Gray said from the couch. Left? Why would he leave this early? SHIT SCHOOL! I run back up stairs, and put on my black shirt that says, _*Caution I bite!*_ on the front and says _*Warning: Do Not, I repeat, DO NOT come near me unless you've had all the necessary shots!* _on the back. Then I put on my black yoga pants that say 'Demon' across the butt. I put my hair in pigtails and run back down stairs.

RING! RING!

"I'll get it!" I yell and run for the House Phone.

"Hello, Fullbuster Dragoneel and Scarlet residence!" I say politely.

"You forgot Heartfilia," a voice says. I froze. No one, not even Natsu and Gray, knows my last name or my past before Natsu and Gray became my brothers.

"Who is this?!" I yell. Mom, Gray, Happy, and Jellal run in.

"He's coming for you! So be prepared," and the line went dead. I drop the phone. He can't mean my father. Can he?

"Lucy, are you alright?" mom asks.

"No, I feel light-headed," I say weakly.

"Here, sit down," Jellal helps me sit on the newly repaired couch.

"I'm leaving," Gray says and kisses my forehead, "I know you'll be alright. You can tell Natsu and me later." Then Happy and he left. I stand up only to fall back down. Shit! This is going to affect me, bad! Mom and Jellal help me into mom's bed.

"We have to go to work. Can you handle this?" mom asks.

"Yeah, have fun," I say.

"It's work! How can it be fun?" She asks.

I decided I didn't want her to worry so I asked, "Don't get caught?"

"Doing what?" she asks.

I turn over; snuggle with a pillow, and say, "Jellal!"

* * *

Gray's P.O.V,

It has to have something to do with her past. I know her well enough to know she's not scared of anything else. Well, maybe she's scared of mom, but not THAT scared. I know she was scared, so bad that she almost fainted! I walk in Mirajane's class.

"Natsu, come here!" I yell.

He glares, "I don't have to listen to you!"

"It's about Project LP!" I say.

"Aye!" Happy says above me.

"Okay!" he runs out the door, and I follow him. LP stands for Lucy's Past. We know nothing about Lucy from before we met her. We brought it up once at the orphanage, and she ran out the room and we didn't see her for a week.

"What happened?" Natsu asks.

"Lucy, got a phone call, and then she almost fainted," I say.

"How come she almost fainted?" he asks.

"I don't know, but I bet it had to do with her past. You know how she is about it," I say.

"Aye!" Happy says.

"We need to watch her more closely from now on," I say.

"Yeah, come on class is starting," Natsu says. I nod. I hope my sister is safe, but right now I'm off to see my girlfriend.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V,

_I was pretty sure I was dreaming. I saw my old school on fire, the one I had when I was six, and nobody was in sight. Then all of a sudden, there was a bright light, and I was back in the orphanage. I saw me as a little girl standing by the desk with… my father. His cold blue eyes glaring at me. 'My' innocent brown eyes looked at him confused._

"_Daddy, why are you leaving me?" mini me asked._

_He looked 'me' dead in the eyes while glaring, and said the last thing my father ever told me. He said, "Because you're worthless, and you are NOT my daughter, you are dead to me. People like you don't deserve happiness."_

"_DADDY!" both me and mini me scream._

I woke up gasping. 'Deep breath' I told myself. I look at the clock on mom's night stand. '12:00' it read. I get up when I heard my phone beep. '10 new messages' it read. What the hell? It's not even 1:00 yet! Better text them back.

**1.)**_From Levy, to Lucy,_

_Where are you? Are you okay? Everyone's worried about you! Please text me back!_

_~I'm not a bookworm, just smart~_

_To Levy, From Lucy,_

_I'm at home. I'm fine so don't worry._

_~Nya~:3Meow!_

**2.) **_From Juvia, To Lucy,_

_Juvia has been worried since Juvia didn't see you. Gray comforted Juvia so Juvia is okay now. Juvia is bringing people over to see you today. Feel Better!_

_~Drip Drop~ Gray's one and only~_

_To Juvia, From Lucy,_

_I'm sorry for worrying you. You don't have to bring anybody, but if you do, I'll see you later._

_~Nya~:3Meow!_

**3.) **_From Loki, to Lucy,_

_Are you okay, Princess? I asked Natsu and Gray, but they said, and I quote, 'leave our sister alone!' and then tried to beat me up. I'm glad I can outrun them because if I couldn't, I'd be dead._

_~I'm sexy and I know it!~_

_To Loki, from Lucy,_

_I'm okay. Yes, you would be dead, and they're just worried me so ignore them! And about your signature. Really? I'm sexy and I know it, really?_

_~Nya~:3Meow!_

**4.)**_From Lisanna, to Lucy,_

_OMG! Are you okay? I'm really worried. I have the greatest news! Natsu asked me out! But I'm sad because you're not here! Please feel better and come back._

_~Natsu's girlfriend!~_

_To Lisanna, from Lucy,_

_I'm okay so don't be sad. That's Awesome! Maybe one day Juvia and you will be my sister-in-laws!_

_~Nya~:3Meow!_

**5.)**_ From Sherry, to Lucy,_

_Levy told me you weren't at school today, are you okay?_

_~Lyon's mine so back off!~_

_To Sherry, from Lucy,_

_I'm okay, don't worry about me!_

_~Nya~:3Meow!_

**6.)** _From Lyon, to Lucy,_

_LUCY, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE ALRIGHT! ARE YOU IM THE HOSIPITAL? OMG! IT'S YOUR HEART, ISN'T IT?  
OMG! DON'T DIE!_

_~I 3 Sherry~_

_To Lyon, from Lucy,_

_LYON CALM DOWN! I'm okay! I'm at home, and I'm not going to die! Now take a deep breath and calm down!_

_~Nya~:3Meow!_

**7.) **_From Gazeel, to Lucy,_

_You okay, bunny girl? Lyon's crying like a baby because you aren't here. If you aren't here tomorrow, I'm going to drag you here, understand?_

_~Metal eater~_

_To Gazeel, From Lucy,_

_I'm okay, but DON'T CALL ME BUNNY GIRL! And I dare you to try to drag me because I will hurt you!_

_~Nya~:3Meow!_

**8.) **_From Mirajane, to Lucy,_

_You weren't in class today, are you okay? At first, I thought you were skipping class so I called Erza and she told me you were sick. Hurry and get better!_

_~Match maker~_

_To Mirajane, from Lucy,_

_I'm okay, and when have I ever skipped?_

_~Nya~:3Meow!_

**9.)**_ From Markrov, to Lucy,_

_I found out you weren't here so I called Erza. She said you almost fainted, are you okay?_

_~I'm not a pervert! I just have good taste~_

_To Markrov, from Lucy,_

_I'm okay, Gramps! And yes you are a pervert!_

_~Nya~:3Meow!_

**10.) **_From Hikibi, to Lucy,_

_You okay? I haven't seen your beautiful face today._

_~me being a playboy is for all the women in need~_

_To Hikibi, from Lucy,_

_I'm fine, but you might not be if Gray or Natsu find out you called me beautiful because they would kill you!_

_~Nya~:3Meow!_

Wow, I can't believe they're all worried about me. I stand up and take my hair down then I brush it. Since I'm alone, I'll explore the town a little. There's a store, I pass by every day. I'm going to see what's in there.

Gosh I hope mom doesn't find out I left. She'll kill me then bring me back to life just so she can kill me again!

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the seventeenth chapter! Sorry it's been so long I had a relative pass away on Tuesday so yeah, you get the point. Also I had already had this chapter done until my older brother deleted it.**

_Recap:_ _Wow, I can't believe they're all worried about me. I stand up and take my hair down then I brush it. Since I'm alone, I'll explore the town a little. There's a store, I pass by every day. I'm going to see what's in there._

_Gosh I hope mom doesn't find out I left. She'll kill me then bring me back to life just so she can kill me again!_

* * *

_Chapter 17_

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V,_

That little store is awesome! They have everything! Books, magic stuff, clothes, shoes, hair stuff, hot boys, and the list goes on and on. But Juvia texted me saying she was coming over and bring most of my friends. Did I mention that text was sent twenty minutes ago? Yeah and Mom also texted me. It said something along the lines of I'm home…you not…. Gonna kill you. Yeah something like that. And Natsu and Gray are plotting against me. How do I know? Well when people talk about me, I sneeze a lot. But when people plot against me, my nose gets runny. That and because Loki texted me, he said something along the lines of Natsu and Gray are plotting against you. So anyway I am currently running as if my life depends on it (then again with Mom I probably am). I bump into someone, but I keep running.

"Sorry!" I call to that person. I feel out of breath, but I don't care. After a few minutes of running, I make it to the door. I slowly open the door.

"LUCY ANN FULBUSTER DRAGONEEL!" I hear Natsu, Gray, and mom all scream. I was panting because of how I was running.

"Hey guys!" I say as I notice Loki, Cana, Lyon, Natsu, Gray, Gazeel, Happy, Mom, Jellal, Lisanna, Juvia, Mirajane, Levy, Sherry, Hikibi, and Gramps all in the living room.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" mom screams.

"At the store," I say.

"YOU WERE SICK AND YOU LEFT TO SHOP?!" Gray screams.

"Yeah," I say.

"LUCY! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!" Natsu screams.

"Okay," I say. Gosh, this is déjà-vu.

"Don't you guys do this every time one of you get sick?" Jellal asks.

"Yeah," Natsu, Gray, and I say together, "But it's fun that way."

Gramps laughs and says, "I see your feeling better."

"Much, but I'm … Never mind it's not important," I say. I almost told the how scared I am. I know it's my dad doing this and that's bad. I know what he'd do to get what he wants. They all look at me confused, but I just smile.

"Well, how about we all go to Fairy Tail café and get drunk?" Cana asks.

"Hell, yeah!" Natsu, Gray, Gazeel, Lyon, and I say at the same time.

* * *

So we finally got there. Good because I'm having a craving that only vodka can satisfy, but I'm not going to get drunk. I was already in jail this week. I don't want to go again, this week. Anyway Loki grabbed my hand and toke me inside. Good thing Natsu and Gray are too busy with their girlfriends. Loki ordered him and me vodka. Then he toke me to the seat in the corner of the room.

"Thanks," I say.

"You're welcome," he says, "What were you going to say earlier?"

"Not right now," I say as I sip the vodka.

"Okay but as your boyfriend I should know," he says. My eyes glance at his lips the back to his eyes. I wish he would kiss me. I bit my lip. I noticed he was looking at my lips too.

"You know," I say making his eyes come back to mine, "A boyfriend and girlfriend isn't official until the first kiss." He smirks.

"Is that your way of saying 'kiss me', princess?" he asks. I smirk back.

"Take it as you will," I say, "But be careful. Being with me is dangerous." I wasn't lying.

"Danger's okay with me," he says. He starts leaning in to kiss me. But,

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH OUR SISTER!" Natsu and Gray yell. He stands up.

"So I was going to kiss your sister," Loki says, "Get over it." Natsu and Gray get in his face.

"Excuse us?" Gray says.

"Those are fighting words!" Natsu says. I love fight scenes!

"HEY!" I yell as I stand up, "I want a clean fight! No biting, no hits or kicks in the nuts, and finally no, and I repeat, NO killing each other. Begin!" They start fighting so I go to the bar and start taking to Mirajane. Then I noticed that most of the people had joined in the fight, but they were following my rules.

"Is it always like this?" I ask Mirajane.

"Yeah. It makes the guild fun," she says.

"Guild?" I ask.

"That's what this place is," she answers, "The school too. Erza brought you here because you're like us."

I look at her with a smile and say, "And I'm proud too."

"Good then you'll survive here," she says.

It feels like home here. I'm glad because maybe Natsu and Gray can learn to live without me. My dad could be coming at any moment. And I'm gonna hurt everyone here.

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! **

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the eighteenth chapter! I'm sorry it's been so long. I've had a few people in my family die. My cousin also had a child, and so did my cousin's girlfriend. So I'm sorry! So let's recap!**

_Recap: __"Is it always like this?" I ask Mirajane._

_"Yeah. It makes the guild fun," she says._

_"Guild?" I ask._

_"That's what this place is," she answers, "The school too. Erza brought you here because you're like us."_

_I look at her with a smile and say, "And I'm proud too."_

_"Good then you'll survive here," she says._

_It feels like home here. I'm glad because maybe Natsu and Gray can learn to live without me. My dad could be coming at any moment. And I'm gonna hurt everyone here._

* * *

**Ch.18**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V,

I was, currently, sitting in Mirajane's class room. I feel so tired and my stomach is cramping so bad. I had to stay up all night because mom started having mood swings, and I started Medusa. (That's my nick name for my period because they're both evil bitches.) I am holding my stomach. Loki isn't here today which makes this suck even more, but then again, I don't want to snap at him. I remember the first time I started, I almost killed Gazeel, Lyon, Gray, and Natsu because not only are my moods out of control, but so is my magic.

"Lucy," I look up at Mirajane, "Are making this plant grow?" I look at her plant. It now reached the ceiling.

"Opps," I say, "Sorry, Plant Go Back to Normal." It did as I said for a minute.

"Lucy, are you okay?" she asks.

"Lucy, don't tell me," Gray starts

"It's not Medusa," Natsu continues.

"Is it?" Lyon finishes.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME! MEDUSA'S AN EVIL BITCH!" I yell. They look horrified, but their faces were so funny that I couldn't help but laugh.

"OH NO!" they scream.

"Medusa?" Mirajane asks.

"You don't want to know," we say together.

"Aye," Happy says unhappily.

* * *

That's how the whole school day went. Me, not being in control and the slightest thing made me hurt someone, Natsu, being on his best behavior and even acted like a servant, Gray, Lyon, Happy and Gazeel, acted the same as Natsu. Right now, we are walking home. I'm holding my stomach because the pain hurts so much.

"Here," Gray says. Then he picks me up bridal style. Natsu puts his hand on my stomach, and he uses his magic a little to make my stomach feel better. Heat always does the trick. That's how we walked all the way home. And boy am I thankful for it! When we walked inside, they laid me on the couch. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of them fighting.

* * *

"Wake up!" I heard Gray.

"Go away," I groan.

"It's 6am!" Natsu says, "We have school today!"

"School?" I ask sitting up, "But I just took a nap?"

"Yeah," Gray agrees, "And you slept all day and night."

"Oh," I say.

"Here," Natsu says handing me clothes.

"Thanks," I say and walk to the bathroom. I take a shower then get my clothes on and brush my hair and teeth. I walk out and see mom on the phone.

"'Kay bye, Jellal, I love you" she says and hangs up, "Oh, hey Lucy."

"Hey," I say.

"Can you tell the boys that today I'm going to the hospital?" she asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Thanks," she says and leaves.

"NATSU, GRAY, HAPPY, LET'S GO!" I yell. They come out. "Mom went to the hospital."

"Why?" Natsu asks as we walk out the door.

"I don't know," I answer. That was all that was said on the way to school.

* * *

"LUCY!" I hear Loki yell when I walk in the Mirajane's classroom. I walk over to him.

"Hey," I say smiling, "Why weren't you here yesterday?"

"I was taking care of my sisters Gemini and Mini," Loki says, "They were sick."

"Oh, I love them they're so cute!" I say.

"You know his family?" Natsu asks glaring at Loki.

"Yeah," I answer, "When I went to his house, I met them."

"YOU WENT TO HIS HOUSE!" Gray yells causing everyone to look at us.

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Natsu yells.

"NATSU, GRAY, SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOUR NEXT FEW DAYS A LIVING HELL!" I yell as the plants in the room grow, my hair caught on fire, and my eyes turn green. They back up.

"S-sorry," Gray stutters afraid.

"A-aye," Natsu stutters. Instantly my hair and eyes went back to normal.

"It's okay!" I say smiling as if it never happened. They let out a breath of relief.

"You know the first day of school they said you had the face have an angel, but the soul of a demon," Loki says, "I knew the face of an angel was true, but I never believed the soul of a demon until just a moment ago."

"It's only because," I start.

"Medusa's a bitch," Natsu, Gray, Happy, and I together.

"Medusa?" Loki asks.

"You don't want to know," Natsu, Gray, and I say together.

"Aye," Happy says munching on a fish.

"Where did you get a fish?" I ask.

"I don't know or care," Happy says. I shrug.

"Okay," I say.

"I'm hungry," Natsu says.

"You're always hungry, Flame Brain," Gray says.

"What did you call me, Underwear Prince?!"

"Fame Brain and don't call me Underwear Prince!" Gray yells.

"Gray, he's calling you that because you have no pants on," I say.

"What?" he looks down, "Oh shit!" He starts looking for his pants. I start laughing when the door opens.

"Lucy Heartphilia, you look just like your mother," I heard someone say. I turn around, and my eyes widen.

"F-father?"

**That's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it! **

**Please Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the nineteenth chapter! I hope you like it! **

_Recap:_ _"Medusa's a bitch," Natsu, Gray, Happy, and I together._

"_Medusa?" Loki asks._

"_You don't want to know," Natsu, Gray, and I say together._

"_Aye," Happy says munching on a fish. _

"_Where did you get a fish?" I ask._

"_I don't know or care," Happy says. I shrug._

"_Okay," I say._

"_I'm hungry," Natsu says._

"_You're always hungry, Flame Brain," Gray says._

"_What did you call me, Underwear Prince?!"_

"_Fame Brain and don't call me Underwear Prince!" Gray yells._

"_Gray, he's calling you that because you have no pants on," I say._

"_What?" he looks down, "Oh shit!" He starts looking for his pants. I start laughing when the door opens._

"_Lucy Heartphilia, you look just like your mother," I heard someone say. I turn around, and my eyes widen._

"_F-father?"_

* * *

**Ch.19**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V,

It's definitely my father. He also brought some of his guards with him.

"Father?" I ask again, "What are you doing here?"

"I can see my daughter anytime I want," Judo says.

"Judo, you gave up that right the day you left me at an orphanage," I say with attitude and a slight glare.

"I am your father so it does not matter what I do," he says, "You have no right to talk to me that way." I take a deep breath. He came at the wrong time.

"Why are you here?" I ask, "You made it clear you don't want me as a daughter."

"So this asshole is your father?" Natsu asks standing beside me glaring at Judo.

"Do we need to take care of this?" Gray asks still in only his boxer. He's on the other side of me.

"Yes, Judo is my father, and no, I got this," I tell them, "Why are you here?"

"I want my daughter back," Judo says, "You've gotten so pretty." At first I was confused, but now I realize he's doing the same thing he did when I was eight.

"So who are trying to sell me to this time?" I ask looking in his eyes. I felt my eyes turn green as I stare in his cold brown eyes.

"I do not wish to sell you," he says, "I simply wish for you to come home."

"Why?" I ask, "You never cared before?" I could feel every plant in the room in sync with my anger that is slowly building.

"Lucy?" Natsu and Gray say looking worried.

"Prince Sawalu of the Julenelle family is going to be your new husband," Judo explains, "You are going to have a boy. That is your duty has a Heartphilia." My bangs cover my eyes.

"That's why you came for your only daughter!?" I hear Mirajane yell. I also hear Natsu and Gray growling.

"But I'm not a Heartphilia," I say, "I'm Lucy Fullbuster Dragoneel. I haven't been a Heartphilia since the day you left me at an orphanage saying that if it wasn't for me my mom would still be alive. Remember?"

"That was years ago," Judo states. I look up at him and glare.

"You said that to our sister!?" Gray and Natsu yell.

"So you would rather be with this trash than with a prince?" Judo says.

"Yes, I would," I say.

"Lucille Ann Heartphilia!" he yells.

"What are going to do?" I ask, "Hit me again?" He raises his hand to slap me when he was restrained by his own guards. I smirk, "Just because you're the king of the western regions, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. You can send me to any orphanage you want, but I'm still the princess of the western regions. And those were my guards before they were yours." I look at my most faithful bodyguard, Midnight. "Midnight, take him to his house, make sure he never bothers me again, and if you want, you can come back."

"Yes, princess," he says before dragging Judo out. That ended better than I thought it would.

"Lucy?" I look over at Natsu, "What was that?"

"What was what?" I ask nervously.

RING! RING!

"Well, there's the bell," I say backing up, "I should probably get to class." I almost got out of explaining, but…

"At lunch, you are going to tell all the teachers and students the truth," I hear Mirajane say. I turn towards her.

"Fine," I say, "But lighten up, it's not like you haven't had a secret before." Then I walk out.

* * *

Instead of going to class like a good girl, I'm on the roof. How am I going to explain? I bet Natsu and Gray already hate me. And they have every reason to hate me. I feel a tear go down my cheek. I wipe it fast. I'm going soft.

"Lucy," I hear Natsu, but I don't look at him.

"Why are you crying?" I hear Gray ask.

"Don't cry," I hear Happy say.

"I'm not crying!" I say wiping a tear.

"Look, we don't care," Gray says causing me to look up.

"Yeah, we wouldn't care if you were in a dark guild because we love you," Natsu says.

"But next time," Gray says, "Warn us." I smile.

"Yes, Gray," I say, "Next time I'll warn you, but on one condition."

"What?" he asks.

"Someone has to warn me," I say, "I was not expecting that."

"You know what I noticed?" Natsu asks us.

"What?" Gray and I say.

"Stuff like this only happens when Lucy's on Medusa," he explains.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

I smile, "I told you. Medusa's a bitch!"

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the twentieth chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap: Instead of going to class like a good girl, I'm on the roof. How am I going to explain? I bet Natsu and Gray already hate me. And they have every reason to hate me. I feel a tear go down my cheek. I wipe it fast. I'm going soft. _

"_Lucy," I hear Natsu, but I don't look at him._

"_Why are you crying?" I hear Gray ask. _

"_Don't cry," I hear Happy say. _

"_I'm not crying!" I say wiping a tear._

"_Look, we don't care," Gray says causing me to look up._

"_Yeah, we wouldn't care if you were in a dark guild because we love you," Natsu says._

"_But next time," Gray says, "Warn us." I smile._

"_Yes, Gray," I say, "Next time I'll warn you, but on one condition."_

"_What?" he asks._

"_Someone has to warn me," I say, "I was not expecting that."_

"_You know what I noticed?" Natsu asks us._

"_What?" Gray and I say._

"_Stuff like this only happens when Lucy's on Medusa," he explains._

"_Aye!" Happy agrees._

_I smile, "I told you. Medusa's a bitch!"_

* * *

**Chapter.20**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V,

It's the time I've been dreading: lunch. I have to tell the truth. From what Natsu said Mirajane invited Jellal and mom. I'm, currently, walking and hiding behind Natsu and Gray. Happy's on Natsu's shoulder.

"Lucy, if you keep it bottled up," Gray starts.

"It'll turn out bad," Natsu finishes.

"But I hate talking about it!" I whine.

"We're here," Happy tells me.

"Yay," I say sarcastically.

"Mom and Jellal are here," Natsu informs me.

"Which means you aren't getting out of it," Gray tells me.

"Okay, Lucy," I hear Mirajane, "Stop hiding behind your brothers and explain." I take a deep breath than walk out.

"Where do I start?" I ask noticing all the teachers in here. Looks like I'm telling the whole school. Great, note the sarcasm.

"From the beginning," Erza tells me.

"Well," I start, "My parents had sex and—"

"Lucy," Erza warns.

"Fine," I say, "My father, Judo, was a poor man. My mother, Layla, was the runaway princess of the western regions. My mother used to tell me 'when I first saw your dad, I knew he was the one.'" I felt a tear go down my cheek thinking of my mother. I continued, "My mother and father were soon married, but my grandpa—he's dead now—wanted her back. So she took Judo and went back. She was pregnant with me at the time. That's when my father started changing. When I was born, my mother told me she looked into my eyes and knew I'd be special. My mother was a wizard, but not my father. I remember the exact date it happened. I came home on July, 6th x777. My father had some friends over, and my mother was sick. My father told them they could touch me for a hundred bucks."

"WHAT!?" Natsu yells. I notice angry faces on every one.

"Let me finish," I say, "They all gave him a hundred bucks. I remember they walked over to me slowly. I also remember freaking out. I was seven, and they were like thirty. Then I heard my mother scream. I don't remember how she came in. But I do remember exactly what one of the guys said. They said, 'forget your daughter when we can have your wife.' They started towards her. I got in front of here and said, 'leave my mommy alone.' They didn't listen. Actually one of them threw a beer bottle at me. That's how I got this scar," I show them the scar on my forehead before continuing, "I remember looking at my father. His face was unreadable, but it was obvious he wasn't going to help. I remember getting so mad. My eyes started to feel weird. They had turned green. Then I screamed. As soon as I did Nature started to listen to me. I had fines grab the guys who were going towards my mom. I remember summoning the rose whip the first time. I hurt each of them. Then I turned to my father," I smirk remembering his face, "His face showed how scared he was. I still feel pleasure from making him look like that. I remember raising my hands up. I remember the spell I used. It was a strong one. I've only used it once. I won't use it again unless I have too. He was hurt so badly the doctors said he barely made it out alive. I didn't care he deserved what he got. Anyway, I had the vines take mother back to her room to rest. The next morning, I remember I made a crown out of flowers using my new magic. It was also my birthday so I was going to celebrate it with my mother. I ran into her room. I thought she was sleeping so I put the crown on her head. That's when the doctor walked in. He had this sad look as he said, 'I'm sorry there is nothing I can do.' I had just turned eight. It was my birthday, July 7th X777. My father came home from the hospital a week later. That's when we had the funeral. That's where I lost it. I don't remember most of it, but the people who were there said they had never heard such screams. Plus I destroyed half of the forest." I whipped away the tears, "Anyway, on July 21st my father told me he wanted to take me out. That was the first time he had talked to me for weeks. We got on a train. Then to the orphanage. I remember looking up at him with my innocent brown eyes asking 'daddy why are you leaving me?' He looked at me and glared with cold unfeeling eyes and he said, 'because you're worthless, and you are NOT my daughter, you are dead to me. People like you don't deserve happiness.' Back then I was young and stupid and I yelled 'daddy!' He slapped me across the face, and the lady in charge didn't care. He walked away, but he stopped at the door. The words he said next made me grow up really fast. He, without looking at me, said, 'remember that you were the one who killed your mother.'" I wipe the tears away again. I notice most of the girls, including mom and Mirajane, are crying. "Things got better when I met Natsu and Gray. There, now you all know." Natsu wraps his arms around me, and so does Gray. "I'm fine, guys," I tell them. They let me go.

"I'm so sorry," Mirajane says tears streaming down her face, "But you won't have to worry anymore he's gone." At those words, I laugh a humorless laugh.

"What?" Loki asks.

"My father is a king," I say, "I'm a princess. If you think this is the end, then you are crazier than me. That little scene you all saw was a _warning. _My dad _never _plays fair. Yes, Midnight stopped him from hitting me, but he didn't stop what _is _coming. Midnight said he'd come back, and that just proves my point. He will have armies coming after me. He will stop at nothing. Until the day he dies."

"Then we'll fight!" Natsu says.

"I agree!" Gray says.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"I was already planning on it," I tell them, "The question is: Who wants to help the princess of the western regions overthrow her father and become leader of the land? Of course, we live in the western region so it's up to you. Gosh, this sounds like a Barbie movie waiting to happen!"

"I'll fight," Loki says, "I knew you were a princess."

"And I knew you were a moron, but do you see me telling everyone? No!" I say smiling. Even though deep inside, I want to cry.

"I'll fight for my daughter," Erza says.

"I'll fight with you Lucy," Lisanna says.

"Juvia will fight with Lucy and Gray-sama," Juvia says.

"I'll fight with my sister," Mirajane says.

"I'll fight with my sisters," Elfman says.

"I'll fight for my children," Gramps says.

Everyone, even Laxus, agreed to fight, but is this what we should do?

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please **

**Review!**

**An: I put the summary on. Just so you know!**


End file.
